


Only Us

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no a Happy Ending, Beautiful Golden Fools, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, POV Jaime Lannister, Spoilers, obviously, post 8x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: This is the woman he loves, this is the woman he would die for.





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not over the last episode. I will miss Cersei, she was evil and human and I loved that hateful woman.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

The moment Jaime sees her, He knows. He is home. He doesn’t go to her immediately. He breathes and memorizes the moment. For a moment, he looks at her; at her blonde short hair, her soft lips, her green eyes... She is a hateful woman but he can’t live without her. He would kill for her, he would kill just to touch her one last time. Jaime feels her eyes over him, her expression serious and terrified. He can’t breathe when he sees she doesn’t move. Suddenly, she crumbles. She moans painfully.

Cersei needs him.

His sister needs him.

Jaime moves and goes to her. Cersei needs him and he can’t not go to her. He forgets his injuries, he forgets the blood falling. Jaime forgets the pain while walking to her. Cersei moves her arms and tries to reach him. Her beautiful face distorted because of the pain and fear. Her fingers touch and Jaime shivers. Going back to her arms is ecstatic. She is a hateful woman but she is home. _Cersei is my home._

Cersei is a hateful woman but he will never be able to love another person as he loves her. He belongs to her. _I belong to her and she belongs to me._ She cries around his arms, she clings to him and Jaime feels like they are teenagers again. Jaime remembers the first time she hid in his arms. Jaime can feel her hair even if he is wearing gloves. So many things have changed since that day but not his love for her.

Jaime deepens the hug and breathes her essence. This is the woman he loves, this is the woman he would die for. _Ollena was right but it’s fine._ Cersei is the woman he will die loving. After that though, everything disappears around them. For one second, it is just them. _Just us._

They move away slightly so they can see each other faces. He touches her hair, a soft stroke. He misses her long hair. He loved her blonde hair, so beautiful under the son. She always looked like a lion. Jaime looks at her. Cersei is crying. Her green eyes shine while the tears fall down her cheeks. She is not a lion. _We are not lions anymore._ And it is freeing not to be lions. Jaime guides his hand and cups her face. For the first time in a long time, they are just Cersei and Jaime. He missed so much being only Cersei and Jaime.

“You’re hurt.” Cersei says and Jaime wants to laugh. He missed her so much. He looks his wound for a second. This is the price he had to pay to come back to her but it is worth it. Cersei is worth a hundred wounds like this. Cersei is worth dying for. Cersei touches him and then looks at her hands with his blood dripping. He sees she is quivering. “You’re bleeding.” _It’s nothing,_ he wants to say but he can’t talk. He has missed her so much. She is the woman he loves. This is the woman he has always loved. And he can’t talk. He is drowning in his own feelings.

Suddenly a part of the ceiling falls and he remembers where they are. He has to save her. He grabs her hand and guides her through the ruins. They can make it. They can have the life they always dreamt when they were children.

They run.

They run through the ruins.

They run under the fire.

They run and Jaime believes they can make it. Jaime believes he can save her. They run and he can feel the way her fingers squeeze his hand. _We can make it._ He repeats over and over in his mind. At every step, he can taste the freedom. They pass next to the dragon skull and Jaime believes they are free...

He lets go Cersei’s hand, she can’t almost walk and goes to the pile of ruins that are blocking the entrance. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._ This can’t be the end. He turns and faces her. She is hopeless. He hates when she is hopeless. This can’t be their end. There must be another exit; there must be another way out. He walks around. His legs are heavier in each step but he doesn’t stop. There is none but he keeps moving. _There must be another way to get out of here._ He climbs a pile of rubbles. There must be something he can do.

“I want our baby to live.” He hears her voice strong through the noise of destruction. “I want our baby to live.” Cersei repeats. “I want our baby to live.” She turns and he can only see her back now.

Jaime goes to her. She knows. _She knows we are going to die here._ And the thought kills him. The only thing he ever wanted was to make her happy. The only thing he ever wanted was to save her. “Don’t let me die, Jaime.” She is calling for help. She is calling for him and he goes to her. “Please don’t let me die.” He grabs her and puts his good hand on her neck and tries to hug her but she doesn’t let him. Cersei is in pain. “Please don’t let me die.” She pleads.

“It’s alright.” His face touches her hair and feels all her body shivering on terror.

“I don’t want to die.” He shushes her softly. They are going to die and she knows it.

“Just look... Look at me.” He asks. “Look at me.”

“Not like this.” He tries to make her look at him. “Not like this. Not like this.” She repeats, her voice is broken and Jaime feels his heart beating painfully at each word.

“Look... Look... Look me in the eye.” He asks. There is nothing he can do but this. There is nothing he can do but give her peace. She looks at him for a second and then her eyes wander around them. He can’t let her die like that. He can’t let her die in such pain. “Don’t look away. Don’t look...” He pleads but she is not hearing him anymore. “Look at me!” He demands and cups he face to make her look at him. “Just look at me.”

This is the woman he loves. Cersei is a hateful woman. Cersei is a vindictive woman. She is evil... He knows who she is and he loves her. Jaime loves her because even though she is vengeful, she is human. Jaime chooses her because she loves too much, feels too much; because it terrifies him the things she would do for love. Jaime chooses her because of the way her love fulfils him. Jaime loves her because she is everything for him. They came together to this world to love each other with madness passion. He belonged to her the exact second he came to this world.

 _Together, we came to this world. Together, we must leave this ungrateful world._ It is poetic, He can’t explain why but it is poetic. Cersei always said that. Cersei always said they belonged together, she always predicted they would die together. _The world would be too painful if one would survive without the other._ She was right. _They should sing songs about us._

“Nothing else matters.” He says when their eyes are glued together. “Nothing else matters.” That is the truth about them. “Only us.” The saddest truth about them, about him.

He strokes her cheek with his thumb. And one last time, everything disappears around them. _This is it._ He thinks. _Ollena was right but he doesn’t regret it._ This was meant to be. She closes her eyes and her body stops quivering. _This is it._ She opens her beautiful green eyes and looks at him. He feels her graceful and soft fingers on his chin. He nods at her mute question. _This is the end of their song._ They close their eyes and their forehead touch before they hug each other one last time. Jaime embraces her and feels at peace.

Jaime is going to die around the arms of the woman he loves; his only regret is that she is going to die in his arms as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say something but I can't. Their dead was so emotive and sad but at the same time, there was so much love.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
